


Take Me Anywhere, Just Away

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Take Me Anywhere, Just Away

She didn't get overwhelmed easily and she didn't get overwhelmed often, but it did happen every once in a while. Today was one of those days. She had finished up a piece for CCPN the day before and it had been okayed by her editor that evening. So she was a little more than irritated when she woke up to an email saying she had to scrap and rewrite the whole second part of the article and that it needed to be done by noon.

It was not a great start to her day. Not to mention her favorite person was missing from her side when she woke up. She figured he'd had to run off and save someone early, so she would have to do without her morning hug and kiss. To add insult to injury, the dress she pulled out of her closet to wear, her favorite dress by the way, had a huge tear in the seam.

She made it to CCPN before 9am, at the exact moment the new intern grabbed the last cronut. She immediately regretted her decision to not make a quick breakfast.

She made herself a cup of coffee and got straight to work. She was thankful for her diligent note taking skills and that she always had a plan B for where to take an article, just in case something like this were to happen.

She finished with an hour to spare, relief flowing over her. She hit submit and made her way to Scott's office. She lightly tapped on his door.

"Hey. I just resubmitted that piece you asked me to edit. Hopefully it's more along the lines of what you were looking for."

He had his head down and was furiously writing.

"Great, thanks Iris."

"Umm Scott?"

He put down his pen and gave her his attention.

"I was wondering if you'd given some more thought to me writing about that couple who adopted those five siblings from Ethiopia? I think it could be a really interesting piece."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you that Sam is actually interviewing them today and is gonna do a write up for Saturday's paper. It was a really great idea."

"Oh...ok. Well, thanks."

She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but she was fairly certain it was written all over her face regardless.

She made her way back to her desk. What a day. Everything felt wrong. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Barry.

_Barry, I need you._

She had barely hit send fifteen seconds ago, when she saw him walking through the door towards her.

"Iris, are you ok? What's wrong?"

She stood up and caved her body into his torso, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey...baby you're scaring me a bit."

She leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes just a little bit watery.

"It's been a shit day. Can we go somewhere for a minute?"

"Of course. Where are you wanting to go?"

"Take me anywhere, just away. I need some quiet and some you right now."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They walked outside a few steps before he ran them away.

He gently put her down.

"Your dad's cabin?"

She lifted her hand to his face.

"It gives me peace. I haven't been able to bring myself to take you here yet, but it's become one of my favorite hiding places. I'll sneak over here every once in a while. It's a chance to catch my breath."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks for sharing it with me."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry you've had such a terrible day. Did you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and leaned against his chest.

"Not right now. I want to forget about all the stress of the day and focus my energy on the one thing that never feels stressful...being with you."

He held her tight and felt her body relax, causing the stress of his day to melt away too.


End file.
